Ciche Marzenie
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Co ma zrobić Harry po wyrzuceniu z domu?
1. Chapter 1

Ciche Marzenie

Autor: Zilidya  
>Beta: MichiruKEledhil i PersianWitch  
>Paring: Severitus<p>

Chwilowo to jest historia zamknięta, ale jeśli znajdę odpowiedniego Wena albo zakończę którąś z wcześniejszych historii to może(a nawet napewno) poprowadzę ją dalej.

Dla mojego Ulubieńca Miesiąca (Czerwiec) — Buchling  
>Do piosenki: Green Day - Boulevard Of Broken Dreams<p>

— Wynoś się!

Potężny mężczyzna chwycił mniej więcej dziesięcioletnie dziecko za koszulę, która wisiała na nim jak worek, i wypchnął go za drzwi samochodu. Nie oglądając się za siebie, odjechał, zostawiając daleko za sobą czarnowłosego chłopca o zielonych oczach ukrytych za brzydkimi, okrągłymi oprawkami okularów.

Mały nie płakał. Po prostu stał i patrzył, jak samochód znika za zakrętem.

Środek nocy nie był najprzyjemniejszą porą na wędrowanie po ulicach Londynu. Wokoło nie było nikogo. Ani żywej duszy, choć po tak dużym mieście powinno się spodziewać czegoś zupełnie innego.

Ruszył przed siebie, w przeciwnym kierunku niż chwilę wcześniej odjechał jego wuj. Mijając latarnie, oglądał się za swoim cieniem, tak samo samotnym jak on. Uśmiechnął się słabo.

— Cześć, jestem Harry. Fajnie, że mi towarzyszysz — szepnął do niego cicho, nie chcąc, by ktoś, kto by jednak przypadkiem tamtędy przechodził, wziął go za dziwadło większe niż był.

Chłopiec wiedział, że nie jest normalny. Zbyt wiele dziwnych rzeczy zdarzało się w jego obecności. Ostatnia przechyliła szalę cierpliwości jego opiekunów. Tak, opiekunów, bo rodziców już nie miał.

Zatrzymał się na moście, patrząc w dół, w czarną wodę, rozświetloną tylko przy brzegu światłem latarni.

_Może__lepiej,__żeby__mnie__nie__było?__Dołączyłbym__do__swoich__rodziców._

Dłuższy czas wpatrywał się w kipiącą otchłań, nawet nie próbując odegnać mrocznych myśli.

_Chciałbym__mieć__kogoś,__kto__zająłby__się__mną__z__własnej__woli,__nie__z__przymusu.__Kogoś,__kto__kochałby__mnie__takiego,__jakim__jestem._

Nagle chłopczyk usłyszał cichy stukot. Skulił się i rozejrzał dookoła.

Wysoki mężczyzna o włosach tak jasnych, że prawie białych, szedł powoli przez most, gustownie podpierając się na lasce. W pewnym momencie rzucił w stronę dziecka chłodne spojrzenie i już zamierzał minąć go, gdy coś zwróciło jego uwagę. Zatrzymał się w miejscu. Harry zadrżał przerażony. Był środek nocy. Dookoła nikogo, kto mógłby mu pomóc, nawet gdyby zaczął krzyczeć.

— Harry Potter? — zapytał nagle mężczyzna, zbliżając się do niego.

Chłopiec kiwnął głową i cofnął się w stronę odgradzającej go od wody barierki.

— Co tu robisz? Gdzie twoi opiekunowie? Uciekłeś z domu? — pytał dociekliwie nieznajomy.

Malec zaprzeczył bezgłośnie. Bał się odezwać.

Dorosły przegarnął jego grzywkę, chcąc obejrzeć jego czoło. Harry wiedział, że ma na niej bliznę, ale zawsze starał się ją ukryć pod włosami.

_Skąd__on__o__niej__wiedział?__Skąd__wiedział,__kim__jestem?_

— Chodź ze mną — wręcz rozkazał mężczyzna, odwracając się do niego plecami i ruszając przed siebie.

Harry stał. Jakby zapuścił korzenie w chodniku.

_Co__mam__zrobić?_

— Idziesz, czy chcesz tu zostać sam? — spytał dorosły, gdy nie usłyszał za sobą kroków.

— Dokąd mnie pan zabierze? — odważył się zapytać chłopiec, nadal nie ruszając się z miejsca.

— Do twojego prawdziwego ojca. Czas, by Snape zajął się swoim synem — mruknął na koniec mężczyzna, tym razem już jakby do siebie.

Chłopiec nic z tego nie rozumiał.

_Czyżbym__jednak__miał__kogoś__na__tym__świecie?_

Ciche tupanie oznaczało, że dziecko pobiegło za nieznanym mu dorosłym.

Tylko jego cień jakby wahał się, gdy mijał kolejne latarnie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciche Marzenie**

Beta: Satahe Shetani

Spełnienie życzenia Aleksandry

**Cz. 1.**

Harry stał pośrodku ogromnego holu przerażony i jednocześnie zaciekawiony. Przez całą drogę mężczyzna nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem. Nie bardzo rozumiał, jak znalazł się nagle poza miastem. Dziwne zachowanie przy bramie tego domu nie skomentował, ale widok patyka w dłoni mężczyzny spowodował niepokojący dreszcz ekscytacji. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak się stało, ale było to całkiem miłe uczucie.

— Chyba upadłeś na głowę! — usłyszał nagle czyjś donośny krzyk i z bocznych drzwi wypadł wyraźnie wściekły mężczyzna.

Ubrany cały na czarno, o bladej cerze i czarnych włosach do ramion, nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Harry skulił się, jednak nie uciekał. Wuj tego nie tolerował, więc pewnie ten osobnik też. Opuścił pokornie głowę, patrząc na dywan, jakby tam mógł znaleźć pomoc. Postać zatrzymała się kilka kroków przed nim.

— Jak ci mówiłem, Severusie, znalazłem go na ulicy. W nocy, gdybyś nie zauważył, która obecnie jest godzina.

W holu pojawił się ten, który go tutaj przyprowadził.

— Spójrz na mnie! — zażądał ten nazwany Severusem.

Chłopaka uniósł głowę, wiedząc, że to do niego skierowano polecenie. Mężczyzna podszedł jeszcze bliżej i uniósł jego grzywkę, nawet nie dotykając jego skóry. Chłód dłoni zaniepokoił trochę chłopca, który lekko zadrżał, ale nie cofnął się.

— Co robiłeś poza domem? — Gdy chłopiec nie odpowiedział warknął głośniej: — Mów!

— Wyrzucili mnie — szepnął.

— Co? — Tym razem znów wrzasnął i obejrzał się na blondyna.

— Na mnie nie patrz. Ja go tylko znalazłem.

Mężczyzna znów spojrzał na niego, tym razem starając się uspokoić. Pocierał nasadę nosa, jakby męczył go uporczywy ból głowy. Harry westchnął. To chyba nie był dobry pomysł przychodzić tutaj. Zaczął się odwracać i iść w stronę drzwi.

— Dokąd idziesz?

Pytanie było zadane szeptem, jednocześnie doskonale słyszalne w panującej ciszy.

— Po prostu idę. Pan mnie nie chce, nawet jeśli faktycznie jest moim ojcem.

— Nikt nie pozwolił ci odejść, chłopcze — rzucił chłodno blondyn, podchodząc do niego i kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

Harry spiął się i zrzucił ją natychmiast.

— Proszę mnie nie dotykać! — Odsunął się od niego, pocierając ramię.

— Lucjuszu! Hamuj się!

— Ledwo go dotknąłem — bronił się ten, odsuwając kawałek. — Co ty sobie o mnie myślisz? Mam syna w jego wieku, gdybyś zapomniał.

Severus obserwował chłopca, mrużąc oczy.

— Wracaj do siebie, Lucjuszu. Zajmę się nim.

— Jesteś pewien? Mogę zabrać go na razie do siebie, żebyś mógł ochłonąć — zaproponował.

Severus obruszył się i ruszył w stronę chłopca.

— Potrafię się zająć własnym synem. Idź już.

Tak odprawiony mężczyzna spojrzał jeszcze na Pottera i kiwnął mu głową na odchodne.

Harry znów stał w wielkiej, wolnej przestrzeni. Tym razem miała to być jego sypialnia. Przynajmniej tak powiedział mężczyzna, wpuszczając go tutaj, a zaraz potem zostawiając samego.

— Co tak stoisz? — Pojawił się nagle znów w drzwiach. Minął go i położył jakieś rzeczy na łóżku. — Chwilowo nic innego nie mam. Umyj się i idź spać — polecił i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Chłopiec dopiero wtedy się poruszył. Podszedł do komody i dotknął jej samymi opuszkami palców, przymykając oczy. Badał fakturę mebla, przesuwając dłoń po krzywiznach drewna. Otworzył oczy, gdy dłoń dotarła do krawędzi. Zbliżył się teraz do łóżka i powtórzył swój rytuał z jego ramą oraz słupami podtrzymującymi baldachim. Cały pokój był w ciemnych barwach, zieleni i czerni, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Lubił ciemność, przyzwyczaił się do niej.

Westchnął cicho, sięgając po leżące rzeczy, także wpierw badając ich strukturę. Męska koszula miała widocznie posłużyć mu jako pidżama.

Drugie drzwi musiały być do łazienki, więc tam skierował swe kroki. Rzadko miał przyjemność na długie kąpiele. Przeważnie Dursleyowie kazali mu się szybko umyć i znikać z oczu. Teraz jednak był zbyt zmęczony i tylko umył się dokładnie, ale bez pośpiechu, rozkoszując się gorącą wodą, spływającą po ciele.

Wysuszył się i ubrał koszulę. Plątała mu się pomiędzy nogami, ale skoro miał to ubrać, wykonał polecenie.

Położył się do łóżka i rozluźnił. Tak miękkiego materaca nigdy nie widział, nie mówiąc o leżeniu na nim. Zwinął się w kłębek, wtulając w poduszkę, i zasnął.

Ranek powitał go niepokojem. Uchylił powoli powieki i, nie widząc nikogo w pobliżu, usiadł. Wtedy też dostrzegł w drzwiach mężczyznę, który podobno był jego ojcem. Stał oparty o framugę i obserwował go. To właśnie obudziło Harry'ego.

— Dzień dobry. — Szybko wstał i stanął koło łóżka, czekając.

Na to zachowanie Severus tylko uniósł jedną z brwi, ale zaraz jego twarz znów wróciła do wcześniejszego, nic nie mówiącego, wyrazu.

— Ubierz się, będę czekał w pokoju naprzeciwko — rzekł spokojnie i wyszedł na korytarz.

Chłopiec zrzucił koszulę i ubrał swoje rzeczy. Zajęło mu to z dwie minuty i już szedł szybko w stronę drzwi. Dziwny dźwięk, coś co przypominało odkorkowywanie butelki szampana, odwróciło jego uwagę i spojrzał w tę stronę.

Przy łóżku stało małe, pokraczne stworzenie i wyglądało na to, że zabiera się właśnie za ścielenie łóżka.

Harry patrzył na to chwilę, ale nagle przypomniał sobie, kto na niego czeka. Nie bardzo rozumiał, co się dzieje, ale tyle razy coś niespotykanego działo się koło niego, że uznał to za kolejny fenomen związany z jego osobą.

Drzwi po drugiej stronie korytarza były uchylone, ale i tak cicho zapukał.

— Wejdź — usłyszał zaproszenie.

Otworzył szerzej drzwi i zobaczył kolejną sypialnię, całkiem podobną do jego. Może za wyjątkiem biurka. Mężczyzna siedział w fotelu, trzymając małą fiolkę w dłoni i nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

Harry czekał. Dorośli nigdy nie przepadali za gadatliwymi dziećmi.

— Dlaczego cię wyrzucili? — Nagłe pytanie zaskoczyło chłopca.

Czy miał powiedzieć prawdę? A jeśli i temu mężczyźnie nie spodoba się jego „dar"? On wolał go tak nazywać. Nie przepadał za stwierdzeniem „mutant", „wybryk natury". Dla niego to był Dar.

Usłyszał westchnięcie od strony fotela, ale nadal milczał.

— Co takiego zrobiłeś, że Dursleyowie wyrzucili cię w środku nocy? W obu światach jest to tak samo karalne. Nadal jesteś dzieckiem.

— Światach? — wyrwało mu się, choć jednocześnie przez myśl przemknęło mu coś o tym, że mężczyzna znał jego wcześniejsze miejsce pobytu.

Severus odłożył na pobliski stolik fiolkę i podniósł z niego misternie wyrzeźbiony kawałek drewna.

— Wiesz, co to jest? — zadał kolejne pytanie.

Harry szybko zaprzeczył. Miał pewne skojarzenia, ale nie chciał ich wypowiadać.

— Weź ją. — Wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę.

Harry cofnął się o krok, odmawiając bezgłośnie.

— Nic ci nie będzie. Weź ją tylko do ręki. — Głos mężczyzny był ponaglający i nieznoszący sprzeciwu.

Harry westchnął. Nie lubił tego robić. Przypuszczał, że jest to coś bardzo osobistego o przygotował się na wiadomy dla niego efekt. Wyprostował dłoń, tak by ten mógł położyć przedmiot w jej wnętrzu. Nie chciał dotykać mężczyzny, jeśli nie musiał. Zamknął dłoń i jednocześnie oczy. Taki jego odruch bezwarunkowy.

Obrazy pojawiły się natychmiast. Krzyki, niezrozumiałe słowa, krew. Potem spokój, opanowanie. Ktoś oddycha głęboko, jakby wypłynął z głębin i nabiera powietrza. Ktoś się uśmiecha, a inny odburkuje niegrzecznie.

Harry otworzył oczy i patyk upada na podłogę. Wokół niego panuje cisza i ostrożnie uchyla powieki, spodziewając się wszystkiego. Jednak napotyka tylko wzrok mężczyzny, który podnosi swoją różdżkę i kieruje ją w stronę sufitu.

— _Finite__Incantatem._

Biaława chmura znika, a Harry ciągle patrzy na twarz mężczyzny i nie wie, co myśleć.

— Co to było? — zapytał wreszcie Severus, nie mogąc wytrzymać. — Jak to zrobiłeś?

— Co? Tę chmurę? Nie wiem — odparł zgodnie z prawdą.

— Nie oto mi chodzi! — warknął mężczyzna, chyba wytrącony z równowagi. — Jak wydobyłeś moje wspomnienia i dlaczego pojawiły się tam? — wskazał sufit.

— Nie wiem — powtórzył chłopiec.

— Nie kłam! Nawet najlepsi legilimenci potrzebują kilku eliksirów, by pokazać wspomnienia w ten sposób, a nie używać myślodsiewni!

Harry'emu nie podobał się ton głosu. Cofnął się, zatrzymując o krok od biurka.

— Nie wyjdziesz stąd aż nie usłyszę odpowiedzi na moje pytania.

— Nie znam ich. Po prostu... — zamilkł wystraszony.

— Po prostu co?

— Nie wiem, jak to się stało — westchnął zrezygnowany. — To zdarzyło mi się po raz pierwszy.

— Na pewno? Jakoś nie wyglądasz na zaskoczonego użyciem magii. Każdy inny już by krzyczał ze strachu albo zadawał masę pytań.

— Magia? Czyli to jest różdżka? A pan nią kogoś krzywdził, a potem leczył?

Zamilkł, zrozumiawszy, że sam się właśnie wydał.

— Czyli wiesz, czym jest magia?

— Wybrykiem natury — mruknął i zaczął nagle żałować, że nie milczał od samego wejścia do tego pokoju.

— Słucham? — Już wyczuwał pierwsze oznaki gniewu.

— Wuj zawsze twierdził, że to wybryk natury.

— Czy ciebie także uważał za ten wybryk?

Harry tylko spojrzał na niego nie odpowiadając.

— Chyba zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego cię wyrzucili. Co zrobiłeś? Przemalowałeś pokój? Wszystkie przedmioty latały? Powiedz.

Chłopak parsknął rozdrażniony.

— Takie rzeczy robiłem, gdy byłem w przedszkolu.

— Co zatem zrobiłeś? — Tym razem Harry usłyszał w głosie zaniepokojenie.

— W większości to, co zwykle, gdy Dudley mnie wkurzy. Tyle że wczoraj okazał się największym dupkiem pod słońcem i zapłacił za to.

— Co zrobiłeś? — powtórzył pytanie Severus.

— Zmieniłem go w skunksa.

— Bez różdżki?

— Chodzi panu o ten patyk? Nie, nie mam niczego takiego.

— Różdżka, Potter! To jest różdżka.

Użycie nazwiska spowodowało, że Harry zaczął znów myśleć o ważniejszej sprawie.

— Czy mam nazwisko po panu?

— Na Merlina, nie!

— Dlaczego?

— Bo masz swoich rodziców.

— Dlaczego?

— Adoptowali cię na moją prośbę.

— Dlaczego?

— Możesz przestać dlaczegować?

Harry już chciał zapytać po raz kolejny „dlaczego", ale się powstrzymał, nie chcąc bardziej denerwować mężczyzny.

— Chodź za mną. Skrzaty przygotowały śniadanie. — Severus wstał i skierował się do drzwi.

— Takie małe, pomarszczone stworzenia? — Ruszył za nim.

— Tak. Miały posprzątać w twojej sypialni, jak wstaniesz.

Harry sapnął z ulgą.

— Już myślałem, że to znowu ja.

— Często ci się zdarzają te tak zwane „wybryki"? Czemu nikt z Ministerstwa nie wytłumaczył twoim opiekunom, jak mają cię traktować i co wtedy robić?

— Kto? — dopytywał się Harry.

Usłyszał jak mężczyzna wzdycha ciężko. Niestety szedł za nim i nie widział jego twarzy.

— Przeważnie to dwie osoby w białych płaszczach. Pojawiają się, gdy czarodziejskie dziecko pod opieką mugoli ma zrywy dzikiej magii.

— Czarodziej? Mugol? Pan chyba robi mnie w konia.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciche marzenie

NB

Cz. 2.

— Nie mam powodu, jak to powiedziałeś: „robić cię w konia", ani magicznie, ani tym bardziej słownie. Taka po prostu jest prawda. Czy widziałeś kogoś ubranego w ten sposób w domu wujostwa?

— Nie. Ciotka i wuj nigdy nie wpuszczali do środka nikogo, kto zaliczał się według nich do dziwadeł.

Chłopiec zamarł w miejscu, gdy Severus nagle chciał się do niego zbliżyć. Widok na twarzy dziecka tak przeogromnego przerażenia zatrzymał mężczyznę w miejscu.

— Czego się boisz? — zapytał ostrożnie i nagle w jego dłoni pojawiła się kolejna fiolka.

Jej krótki lot z szafki obok śledziły szmaragdowe oczy. Jemu też zdarzały się takie wyczyny, ale tu wyglądały na całkowicie zamierzone i kontrolowane. Harry nic nie powiedział na to co właśnie zobaczył, mężczyzna wydawał się i tak już mocno podenerwowany. Zmieniło się to nagle, gdy opróżnił trzymaną buteleczkę. Ramiona opadły luźno, a z piersi wyrwało się westchnięcie.

— Co to było? — Nie mógł się powstrzymać.

— Eliksir uspokajający.

Severus usiadł z powrotem w fotelu, odstawiając pusty pojemnik koło poprzedniego. Nie przypuszczał, że tak szybko będzie potrzebował kolejnej dawki. Ten chłopak zachowywał się bardzo dziwnie i jednocześnie niepokojąco podobnie do niego, gdy był w jego wieku. Nie miał zamiaru go straszyć, ale to co słyszał powodowało w nim nagłe wybuchy gniewu. Nie na chłopca, broń Merlinie. Na jego opiekunów. Jak śmieli nie powiedzieć dziecku prawdy o tym kim jest? Jak mogli tak go ograniczać w korzystaniu z magii? Mogli spowodować straszne szkody na zdrowiu fizycznym, psychicznym, a szczególności magicznym takim traktowaniem młodego czarodzieja. Musi jak najszybciej sprawdzić czy te „kałmuki" nie zrobiły czegoś naprawdę okropnego jego synowi.

_Merlinie, to jest przecież jego syn!,_ dotarło nagle do niego.

Cały czas był święcie przekonany, że dziecko jest odpowiednio traktowane. Znał wcześniej Petunię Dursley, ale myślał, że macierzyństwo ją zmieniło. I gdzie był Dumbledore? Miał opiekować się dzieckiem z przepowiedni. Czyżby wszystko zostawił w rękach mugoli, nawet ich nie kontrolując? Chłopiec jest u niego od kilku godzin, a on nadal nie otrzymał żadnej wiadomości od dyrektora, że Harry opuścił dom Dursleyów. Nie nałożył na niego choćby zaklęcia monitorującego? A gdyby to był atak zwolenników Czarnego Pana, chcących zemścić się na dziecku, które zniweczyło ich plany co do władzy i pieniędzy?

Potter nadal stał w miejscu. Nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr.

— Jesteś głodny? — zapytał go, samemu wstając.

— Nie, proszę pana.

Dziwne. Dzieciaki w tym wieku zawsze wydawały mu się wiecznie głodne.

— I tak powinieneś coś zjeść. Chodź za mną.

Podszedł do drzwi i odwrócił się, sprawdzając czy dzieciak idzie. Zobaczył jeszcze jak dłoń chłopca przesuwa się po blacie biurka, koło którego stał. Zaraz potem Harry zauważył jego spojrzenie i podbiegł do niego, lekko blednąc.

— Źle się czujesz? — spytał Severus, dostrzegając tą reakcję.

— Nie, proszę pana.

Harry nie kłamał, przynajmniej nie tak do końca. Był przerażony i starał się nad tym zapanować. Biurko było tak samo okropne jak wcześniej różdżka. Ujrzał mężczyznę opisującego straszne rzeczy. A jeśli wierzyć słowom, które pisał, to on je zrobił.

Zeszli na parter, a z holu do sporej sali, w której czekał na nich zastawiony już stół. Zapachy potraw spowodowały, że Harry przełknął. Czekał co zrobi mężczyzna i gdy wskazał mu krzesło tuż obok, zajął je. Ręce położył na kolanach, ale prawie natychmiast dłonie dotknęły brzegu obrusa, który kończył się tuż nad nimi. Uśmiechnął się ledwo widocznie.

— Częstuj się. Gdy tylko będziesz głodny, wystarczy poprosić skrzata i zostaniesz obsłużony — zaprosił go do jedzenia Severus. — Posiłki są o stałych porach. Ósma, trzynasta i osiemnasta. Nie zawsze będę mógł w nich uczestniczyć, a skrzaty mogą je dostarczyć do twojego pokoju, jeśli nie chcesz spożywać go tutaj sam. Chciałbym byś w pozostałych przypadkach jadł ze mną.

— Dobrze, proszę pana.

Dopiero gdy Severus skończył mówić, Potter sięgnął po tosta i kiełbaskę. Zjadł oba powoli, popijając gorzką herbatą. Skończywszy, położył dłonie na kolanach i czekał aż mężczyzna skończy. Ten zajęty był akurat czytaniem gazety o dziwacznej nazwie „Prorok Codzienny" i nie zwracał uwagi na jego poczynania. Odważył się sięgnąć do swojego krzesła i dotknąć poduszki siedziska, na którym siedział. Uniósł lekko brwi, gdy zobaczył wysokiego blondyna z poprzedniej nocy. Musiał być tutaj stałym bywalcem, bo sporo obrazów przemknęło przez umysł chłopca.

— Skończyłeś już? — Pytanie wytrąciło go trochę, ale nie pokazał tego po sobie.

— Tak, proszę pana.

Severus odsunął krzesło, wstając i odkładając gazetę, w której jacyś dwaj mężczyźni kłócili się zawzięcie. Zdjęcie było ruchome i Harry'emu przypomniały się krótkie filmiki oglądane często przez kuzyna. To było bardzo podobne.

— Idziemy na zakupy. Nie możesz chodzić ciągle w tym samym ubraniu.

— Ubranie dla mnie? — zdziwił się Harry.

— Tak, nie masz przecież nic innego — zauważył zdziwiony tą reakcją. — Chyba twoi poprzedni opiekunowie kupowali ci odzież? — zapytał, ale natychmiast pewne podejrzenia zaświtały mu w głowie.

Chłopiec nie miał na sobie dopasowanych ubrań, bardziej wyglądały jak zużyte przez hipopotama, a dopiero potem dane dziecku. Całe szczęście eliksir jeszcze działał i jego gniew był bardzo słaby. Dodatkowo opuszczona głowa Harry'ego wyjaśniała całą sprawę.

— Idzie... — Już miał ponaglić chłopca by szedł za nim, gdy ktoś powiadomił o swoim przybyciu dzwonkiem u drzwi.

Mugolski wynalazek, który zainstalowała jego matka, rozbawiona melodią jaką wydawał. Tylko jedna osoba odważała się używać i nie bała się gniewu gospodarza.

— Chodź ze mną — polecił.

I tak był przekonany, że Lucjusz będzie chciał zobaczyć czy nie zrobił z chłopca eliksiru. Skrzaty wpuściły już gości i Severus zauważył za plecami starszego Malfoya jego syna.

— Dlaczego go przyprowadziłeś? — spytał za spokojnie.

— Żeby miał się z kim pobawić, gdy będziemy rozmawiać. Ile wypiłeś, że jeszcze na mnie nie wrzeszczysz?

— Dwa — odparł, zbyt długo się znali, by mógł ten fakt ukryć. — I wkrótce przestanie działać.

— Co miałeś zamiar dzisiaj robić? — Wcale się nie przejął ostrzeżeniem.

— Idziemy na Pokątną.

— Wspaniały pomysł — ucieszył się Lucjusz, klaszcząc i odwracając się do syna. — Masz ochotę na nową szatę? Pokażemy twojemu kuzynowi co będzie modne w tym sezonie.

Harry cały czas stał spokojnie u boku Snape'a. Gdy usłyszał, że ten młodszy z blondynów to jego nowy kuzyn, zrobił krok do tyłu, zwiększając dystans pomiędzy nimi. Oczywiście to zachowanie zostało natychmiast dostrzeżone.

— A ty dokąd? — Nagły, ostry ton głosu Snape'a jeszcze bardziej wystraszył chłopca i cofnął się o jeszcze jeden krok.

— Straszysz go, Severusie. Draco zabierz Harry'ego na chwilę do salonu. Opowiedz mu o sieci Fiuu, by się nie wystraszył jak będziemy jej używać.

— Dobrze, ojcze.

Chłopiec podszedł do Pottera i chciał złapać go za rękę, ale ten uchylił się. Draco widząc, że ten nie chce żadnego kontaktu, wzruszył ramionami i minął go, otwierając najbliższe drzwi, niemo wskazując głową by poszedł za nim.

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a.

— Idź! — nakazał mężczyzna, odsyłając go.

Harry ruszył więcej niż niepewnie w stronę salonu. Draco zamknął za nim drzwi i zaczął obchodził dookoła jakby oglądał jakiś interesujący go towar w sklepie.

— Chudy jesteś — stwierdził, stając przed nim z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. — Uczesanie ma wiele do życzenia, okulary możemy szybko zlikwidować. Jesteś też strasznie mały. Mleka nie lubisz?

Harry milczał. Był już przyzwyczajony do krytyki. Młody Malfoy nie przejął się jego brakiem odpowiedzi. Wskazał kominek i kontynuował:

— Przejdziemy kominkiem na Pokątną. To nasz środek transportu. Nie używamy samochodów jak mugole.

Drugi chłopiec jedynie patrzył na niego bez żadnej reakcji.

— Nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny. — Znów spróbował się do niego zbliżyć, ale ten ponownie się cofnął.

Mina jaką przy tym zrobił zastanowiła Draco.

— Boisz się mnie? Nic ci nie zrobiłem.

— Jeszcze — odezwał się w końcu Harry, mijając go i stając koło kominka. — Nie ufam ci. Mówię to wprost.

— Zawsze podejmujesz o kimś tak szybko zdanie? Znamy się dopiero kilka minut.

— Wolę być ostrożny. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Draco nie wiedział, co spowodowało takie zachowanie Pottera. Może ojciec powie mu coś więcej niż to, co dotąd od niego usłyszał. Wyrzucony z domu opiekunów i przyprowadzony do swego biologicznego ojca.

— Jak sobie radzisz z wujkiem? Nie jest zbyt otwarty, ale da się go czasami lubić.

Harry spojrzał na niego dziwnie i Draco poczuł jak po jego plecach przechodzą dreszcze od tego zielonego jak Avada wzroku. Na całe szczęście w tej chwili do salonu weszli dorośli i Potter nie musiał odpowiadać na to pytanie.

— Gotowi? Możemy iść? — zapytał wesoło Lucjusz, podchodząc do syna.

— Ja tak, nie wiem jak Potter — odezwał się Draco.

Severus zerknął na chłopca i sięgnął po skrzyneczkę, w której trzymał proszek do sieci Fiuu.

— Masz cały czas trzymać się mnie. Nie życzę sobie żadnych samowolnych wycieczek.

— Dobrze, proszę pana.

Te suche odpowiedzi zaczynały denerwować Severusa. Żadne normalne dziecko nie jest aż tak posłuszne. Przynajmniej takie, które było traktowane tak jak powinno. Chyba czeka go długa rozmowa z Dumbledore'em, a także z własnym synem. To ostatnie jak już będą sami.

— Weź trochę proszku i wrzuć w ogień, wołając wyraźnie Dziurawy Kocioł.

— Mieliśmy iść na Pokątną, on tak mówił — rzekł Harry, wskazując kuzyna.

— I pójdziemy. Kominek nie jest w stanie przenieść nas na środek alei, musimy przenieść się w miejsce, gdzie takowe normalnie stoją, czyli w tym wypadku Dziurawy Kocioł. Miałeś mu wytłumaczyć — zrugał ojciec syna.

— Nie zdążyłem. Przepraszam. — Draco udał skruszonego, tak przynajmniej to wyglądało.

Ponaglenie od strony Snape'a w stronę obu chłopców mówiło samo za siebie. Lucjusz już znikał w zielonych płomieniach. Draco ruszył zaraz za ojcem. Potter spojrzał na migoczący pył w swojej dłoni i podszedł bliżej ognia. Czuł jego gorąco i nie rozumiał, jak dzięki temu co trzymał w ręce może gdziekolwiek się przenieść i to bez oparzeń. Ale skoro Malfoyowie bez strachu weszli do kominka, to on chyba też nie ma wyboru.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ciche Marzenie**

**Cz. 3.**

Lądowanie na podłodze nie było w jego planach. Szybko zabrał dłonie z kamieni i wytarł je o ubranie. Malfoyowie czekali przy drzwiach na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, które było chyba jakimś starym typem pubu.

Płomienie zabłysły na zielono i z gracją wyszedł z nich jego ojciec. Nie mówiąc mu ani słowa, ruszył w stronę czekających. Harry podążył za nim i tak nie miał innego wyjścia.

Przeszli przez nagle ujawnione wejście w murze i Malfoyowie stali się kimś innym. Jeszcze w domu Snape'a byli weseli i rozluźnieni, teraz ich sylwetki zrobiły wręcz sztywne. Wysoko uniesione głowy, proste plecy. W dłoni starszego z nich pojawiła się laska ze srebrną głownią, na której prawie niezauważalnie się podpierał. Ich twarze przybrały rodzaj bezosobowej maski, wyrażającej coś pomiędzy wzgardą a łaską.

Harry spojrzał na ojca. Jego twarz nie zmieniła się, ale on już wcześniej nie okazywał w ten sposób uczuć.

Parę mijających ich na tej dziwnej ulicy osób, przywitało się krótko. Żadnych pogaduszek, pozdrowień. Skinięcie głowy i tyle.

Potter starał się nie rozglądać. Nie miał zamiaru by coś odwróciło jego uwagę. Pamiętał zasadę otrzymaną przed wyjściem. Szedł obok Snape'a, a skoro Malfoy prowadził, to zatrzymał wzrok na jego plecach.

— Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Lucjusz wkroczył do sporego sklepu odzieżowego pierwszy, niczym panujący władca, a za nim jego syn.

Harry został lekko pchnięty w stronę wejścia. Ekspedientki już skakały wokół obu Malfoyów i Potter poczuł zaniepokojenie.

_Będą go dotykać?_

— Witamy, panie Snape. W czym możemy pomóc? — przywitała ich usłużnie kolejna sprzedawczyni.

— Proszę o pełną garderobę. Poprzedni opiekunowie nie zadbali o chłopca. W tym stanie nie może pokazać się ani w szkole, ani w innym miejscu publicznym.

— Jakie są fundusze?

— Myślę, że szaleć nie będziemy, to nadal dziecko i szybko zniszczy, to co dostanie. Proszę jednak o dobre gatunkowo materiały. Dwa, może nawet trzy komplety wyjściowe także możemy uwzględnić.

Harry czekał cierpliwie aż Snape wszystko ustali. Uspokoił się trochę, gdy zobaczył, jak miara zostaje pobrana magicznie, zaczarowaną miarką. Potem zwrócił uwagę na wystawową ladę, gdzie leżały rękawiczki. Jego wzrok przykuła szczególnie jedna para — aksamitnie czarna. Wiedział, że nie stać go na coś tak eleganckiego, ale popatrzeć chyba mógł?

— Na co patrzysz?

Chyba będzie musiał nauczyć się hamować te wzdrygnięcia, gdy jego ojciec będzie go tak zaskakiwał.

— Tylko oglądam rękawiczki.

Severus popatrzył na niego dziwnie.

— Chcesz je? — zapytał.

Co miał odpowiedzieć? Może pytanie było podchwytliwe? Nadal był zdziwiony ilością ubrań, które zostały dla niego zamówione.

— Możesz je przymierzyć, chłopcze — zaoferowała ekspedientka. — Które ci się podobają?

Harry spojrzał pytająco w stronę Severusa. Jednak ten w żaden sposób mu nie pomógł, zabrany przez Lucjusza w drugą cześć sklepu.

— To które?

— Te czarne na samym dole. — Przymierzenie nic nie kosztuje.

Miękki materiał otulił dłoń niczym druga skóra, dopasowując się rozmiarem do jej wielkości. Jego chłód był cudownie miły, ale jemu nie oto chodziło. Dotknął ubraną w rękawiczkę dłonią blatu najbliższego stolika.

— Są wspaniałe. — Uśmiechnął się do kobiety, ale zaraz jego mina zrzedła. — Nie mogę ich kupić.

— Przy tak dużym zamówieniu uznajmy je za prezent, zgoda? — szepnęła konspiracyjnie. — Myślę, że twój opiekun nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, gdy jego podopieczny z sierocińca dostanie coś gratis. Nie martw się, nie jesteś pierwszym czarodziejem bez rodziców, którym zajmuje się nauczyciel z Hogwartu.

Harry nie bardzo rozumiał o czym mówi kobieta, ale skoro mógł zatrzymać rękawiczki to dobrze. Ubrał natychmiast drugą i ruszył do Malfoyów, którzy chyba się o coś kłócili z obsługą. Severus stał z boku i tylko obserwował. Zatrzymał się koło niego, także przysłuchując.

— Mankiety są za długie. Krój na plecach źle się układa, marszczy się niczym garb. Kołnierz jest za ciasny. Kolor za jasny do mojej cery. — Draco chyba był w swoim żywiole.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo. Tym utyskiwaniem przebiłby Dudleyowe grymaszenie w dziale zabawkowym, zaraz potem spochmurniał. Jeżeli w sklepie jest gorszy od Dudziaczka, to jaki będzie w domu? Może będzie miał szczęście i nie zobaczy go za często. Nie mieszka przecież z nimi.

Godzinę później, gdy i jego dopadły przymiarki, wyglądał w miarę jak człowiek. Daleko mu było do blond kuzyna, który pysznił się w nowej „sukience" przed lustrami przez cały ten czas, ale przynajmniej było w jego rozmiarze. No i było nowe, to coś czego nigdy dotąd nie zaznał.

— Pozostałe zamówione rzeczy zostaną dostarczone do końca tygodnia. Komu wysłać rachunek?

— Do Gringotta. Skrytka Harry'ego Pottera.

Harry drgnął.

_Dlaczego nagle wszyscy patrzyli tylko na niego?_

— Sam Harry Potter?

— Na dziś to już wszystko — rzekł ostro Snape, ponaglając go do wyjścia. — Resztę rzeczy kupimy sowią pocztą.

— Po co w ogóle wymówiłeś jego nazwisko? Sam sobie kopiesz dołek? — ostrzegł go Lucjusz po wyjściu ze sklepu.

— Czekam na reakcję Albusa. Nadal nie dał mi znać, że chłopca nie ma w domu Dursleyów. Albo coś ukrywa, albo ma to głęboko gdzieś.

— Mogłeś poczekać chociaż do końca zakupów. Chcieliśmy jeszcze iść na lody.

— Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. Wracamy, moje skrzaty coś ci przygotują.

— Ale z podwójną bitą śmietaną?

Harry, gdyby nie słyszał tej wymiany zdań, nigdy by w to nie uwierzył. Twarze obu mężczyzn nie zmieniły się nawet o jotę. Żadnej emocji nie dało się usłyszeć w ich głosach. Nic. Rozmowa o cenach zboża, czy cokolwiek innego, wydawałaby się chyba Harry'emu żywsza niż to. Jednak uśmiechnął się na koniec. Ten Lucjusz tylko tak się pokazywał innym, choć naprawdę był całkiem znośny.

— Teraz wreszcie wiem, dlaczego macie takie jasne włosy — odgryzł się Snape. — Bita śmietana rzuciła ci się na głowę.

— Gdyby nie dzieci, to wierz mi, zripostowałbym ci tę śmietanę w bardzo dorosły sposób.

Podróż w drugą stronę odbyła się w podobny sposób. Malfoyowie z gracją, on na zaliczeniu podłogi oraz spokojnie przez Snape'a.

— Zaraz po przekroczeniu ognia wyciągnij do przodu drugą nogę. Nie zostaniesz powalony przez wypchnięcie — rzucił ostatni mężczyzna i podał wierzchnią szatę skrzatowi. — Obiad zjemy za pół godziny. Uwzględnij dodatkową porcję deseru dla pana Malfoya — poinstruował stworzenie i odesłał.

Przeszli do jadalni. Zachowanie wszystkich znów uległo zmianie. Tak jak wcześniej, ponownie byli nieskrępowani i weseli. Draco wyjął z pudełka, przyniesionego przez skrzata, kilka piłek i zaczął się nimi bawić pod oknem. Obaj mężczyźni rozmawiali w pobliżu. Harry nie wiedział, co ma robić. Normalnie zostałby odesłany, ale tu nie otrzymał takiego polecenia.

Czy sam miał udać się do swojego pokoju?

Zaczął powoli wycofywać się w stronę drzwi. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi i poszedł do swojej sypialni. Usiadł przy oknie. Nie dostał żadnej listy zadań, ale skoro były tutaj te małe stworzenia, to chyba one robiły wszystkie porządki. Co on zatem miał robić?

Trzask drzwi i pojawienie się w nich Severusa spowodowało, że zerwał się i stanął prosto.

— Dlaczego wyszedłeś bez słowa! Jeśli nie chciałeś jeść wystarczyło powiedzieć!

— Przepraszam — wybąkał cicho.

_Znów zrobił coś źle. Czyli miał być na obiedzie._

— Porozmawiamy, gdy goście wyjdą. Muszę teraz do nich wrócić.

Zanim Severus wyszedł Harry odważył się zapytać:

— Czy mogę uczestniczyć w obiedzie?

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i odwrócił zdziwiony.

— Oczywiście. Dlaczego nie miałbyś...? — urwał nagle. — Czy oni zabraniali ci tego?

Harry kiwnął głową. Severus przywołał go gestem. Gdy ten zbliżył się, położył na jego ramieniu dłoń. Chłopak natychmiast odskoczył i spuścił głowę.

— Proszę mnie nie dotykać — szepnął.

— O tym też porozmawiamy, a teraz chodźmy na obiad — rzekł Severus, starając się być spokojnym.

Jego gniew wrzał pod skórą. Rozmowa z dyrektorem nie mogła czekać. Gdyby nie chłopiec u jego boku coś na pewno zostałoby roztrzaskane w drobny pył.

— Lucjuszu, mam do ciebie prośbę — odezwał się, jak tylko weszli do jadalni. — Muszę natychmiast udać się do Hogwartu. Czy zostaniesz tutaj jeszcze przez jakiś czas?

— Ależ oczywiście. I tak planowaliśmy, że spędzimy dzisiejszy dzień na Pokątnej, więc Narcyza nie będzie się martwić naszą dłuższą nieobecnością.

Harry drgnął.

_Ma zostać sam z Malfoyami?_

Nie miał jednak innego wyboru. Po poleceniu ojca, że ma coś zjeść, Severus wyszedł. Zajął miejsce oddalone o krzesło od Lucjusza i czekał. Draco, jak na złość, usiadł pomiędzy nimi i Harry miał wielką ochotę odsunąć się.

— Smacznego, chłopcy. Potem możemy zagrać w domowego quidditcha, jeżeli chcecie.

Malfoyowie czuli się tutaj jak u siebie w domu. Nawet rozkazywali skrzatom, a te bezsprzecznie wypełniały ich polecenia. Harry nalał sobie trochę zupy i powoli jadł. Najbardziej to chciałby jak najszybciej wrócić do swojego pokoju.

— Nie masz apatytu? Jesz jak skrzat. Masz, inaczej nie urośniesz. — Draco nałożył mu na wolny talerz dwa spore udka z kurczaka, dołożył ziemniaków i trochę zielonego groszku. — Jak zjesz, to dostaniemy deser.

Łatwo powiedzieć. On już po zupie czuł się pełen. Była bardzo pożywna i gęsta. Zapach pieczonego mięsa odurzył go jednak i spróbował. Naprawdę rzadko miał okazję jeść tyle ciepłych potraw, a tym bardziej jedna po drugiej. Musiał jednak uważać. Raz ciotka pozwoliła mu zjeść za dużo i pochorował się przez to. W połowie udka dał sobie spokój i odłożył niedojedzony kawałek. Brzuch już zaczął go boleć.

— Nie żartuj sobie! — krzyknął Draco na ten widok. — Chyba nawet gumochłony jedzą więcej!

— Draco! — Karcący głos starszego Malfoya zdziwił obu chłopców.

Syn spojrzał na ojca zszokowany.

— Harry, jeśli chcesz, usiądź sobie w fotelu koło okna. Skrzat za chwilę przyniesie ci miętowej herbaty — powiedział cicho mężczyzna bardzo miękkim głosem.

Harry był mu bardzo wdzięczny. Fotel był bardzo wygodny, a herbata uspokoiła trochę jego żołądek. Cicha rozmowa pomiędzy dwójką Malfoyów ledwo co do niego docierała. Najedzony, otoczony z każdej strony miękkością, nawet nie wiedział kiedy zasnął.

— Jak to? Przecież to Harry Potter! Bohater! — oburzył się Draco, zerkając na drugiego chłopca. — Kto śmiał...?

— Wytłumaczę ci to, jak podrośniesz. Teraz po prostu nie dokuczaj mu. Harry trochę przeszedł i potrzebuje opieki.

— Jak mama, gdy była chora i długo leżała w łóżku?

— Coś w tym rodzaju. Bądź dla niego miły, ale staraj się nie robić nic na siłę. On nadal czuje się tutaj niepewnie.

— Czy wujek o tym wie?

— Chyba właśnie dlatego poszedł do Hogwartu.

Skrzat na jego polecenie przykrywał właśnie śpiącego chłopca.

— Jak to nie wiedziałeś? Cholera, Albusie! Chłopiec jest zagłodzony! Jak wrócę zrobię mu szczegółowe badanie i jeśli wyjdą inne zaniedbania, to policzysz się ze mną! Miałeś o niego dbać! Przysięgłeś mi to!

— Severusie...

— Przestań! Teraz to na mnie nie zadziała! To mój syn! Tracisz w tym momencie całą władzę nade mną! Przysięga z twojej strony straciła moc!

Albus Dumbledore na te słowa zerwał się z fotela.

— Nie możesz!

— Ależ mogę! Sam jesteś sobie winien! Idę teraz do Pomfrey, by mi pomogła. Nie staraj się ze mną kontaktować. Przyjedziemy pod koniec sierpnia. Może wtedy na tyle się uspokoję, ze będę chętny do rozmowy.

Severus uważał, że był nad wyraz spokojny, jeżeli brać pod uwagę zaistniałą sytuację. Miał naprawdę wielką ochotę zrobić coś Albusowi. Cruciatus. Jeden, albo może dwa. Jednak Pomfrey chyba załatwi to lepiej od niego, jak już zobaczy chłopca.

Ona zawsze miała miękkie serce, jeżeli chodzi o maltretowane dzieci.

— Poppy, jesteś tutaj? — zawołał po wejściu do skrzydła szpitalnego szkoły.

— Nie, nie ma mnie. Właśnie leżę sobie na plaży na Hawajach — rzuciła ironicznie kobieta wychodząc z kantorka. — O co chodzi, Severusie?

Już sama postawa Snape'a świadczyła, że nie przyszedł z niczym błahym. Nigdy nie przychodził z czymś takim. A skoro to nie on był ranny..

— Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Czy możesz udać się do mojego domu?

— Na jak długo? Jak poważna jest „sprawa"?

— Już nic groźnego dla życia. Chodzi mi o dokładną diagnozę dziecka.

— Dziecka? Zaraz będę gotowa.

Złapała podręczną torbę, którą miała przygotowaną zawczasu. Nauczyła się tego, gdy Voldemort jeszcze żył, a Severus często potrzebował jej pomocy. Ten czekał przy kominku.

— Co to za dziecko? — zapytała, biorąc garść proszku.

— Opowiem ci wszystko na miejscu.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciche Marzenie

NB

Cz. 4.

Pomfrey z zaniepokojeniem przeszła przez kominek i stanęła w komnacie w Snape Manor. Severus wskazał jej drzwi, a następnie skierowali się do jadalni.

Lucjusz popijał herbatę, czytając gazetę koło otwartych drzwi na taras. Draco bawił się na zewnątrz.

— Gdzie chłopiec? — zapytał Severus.

— Cii... — uciszył go natychmiast Malfoy wstając i witając się z Pomfrey. — Zasnął zmęczony.

Wskazał fotel pod drugim oknem, gdzie spod koca wystawała jedynie czarna czupryna. Ich przybycie musiało być jednak wystarczająco głośne, bo zaraz też się poruszyła i ukazały się lekko wystraszone, zielone oczy.

Widząc nową osobę, Harry zerwał się z fotela i stanął prosto. Takie zachowanie spowodowało, że na czole pielęgniarki pojawiła się głęboka bruzda.

— Możemy gdzieś przejść? Najlepiej do sypialni, bo chciałabym żeby się położył do badania.

Chłopiec drgnął. Severus nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, ale skinął twierdząco głową.

— Jego sypialnia będzie odpowiednia.

Harry natychmiast przysunął się bliżej Severusa.

— Chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli pójdziesz z nami, Severusie — zaproponowała Poppy. — Chłopiec się boi.

— Dobrze. Chodź, Harry. — Mężczyzna przywołał go i chłopiec posłuchał, ciągle nie odrywając wzroku od kobiety.

_Badanie? Co chcieli z nim zrobić?_

Harry się bał. Nie wiedział, kim ona jest. Co zrobi, jeśli będzie chciała go dotknąć? Naprawdę nie lubił być dotykanym, zwłaszcza przez obcych. To raczej bardzo rzadko było miłe.

Weszli do jego sypialni i Severus zostawił go na środku pokoju, sam zasiadł w fotelu.

— Rozbierz się, kochaneczku. Chcę tylko cię zbadać — poprosiła miłym i ciepłym głosem kobieta, gdy odłożyła niesioną torbę na stolik.

Harry zerknął na ojca.

— Zrób to, o co prosi pani Pomfrey — nakazał mu ten.

Chłopiec drżącymi dłońmi zaczął rozpinać ubranie. Zrobi wszystko byle tylko go nie dotknęła.

— Nie bój się. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy — mówiła Poppy, podchodząc z różdżką w dłoni. — Tylko cię zbadam.

— Ale bez dotykania? — spytał cicho.

Pomfrey zerknęła w stronę Snape'a.

— Nie toleruje kontaktu fizycznego w żadnej formie — wytłumaczył jej. — Jeszcze nie wiem dlaczego.

Pielęgniarka znów odwróciła się do chłopca.

— Dobrze, postaram się cię nie dotykać. Rzucę kilka zaklęć. Nie będą boleć.

Harry kiwnął głową, że rozumie i wyprostował się sztywno, zamykając jednocześnie oczy. I na tę postawę kobieta zareagowała zmarszczeniem brwi. Zainicjowała czary diagnozujące oraz kilka podobnych, które miały wykazać wcześniej przebyte choroby, czy zranienia.

— Teraz połóż się na łóżku i obróć na brzuch. Muszę sprawdzić twoje plecy.

Dziecko znów posłusznie wykonało polecenie. Kolejne zaklęcia i pielęgniarka wyprostowała się nad chłopcem.

— Możesz się ubrać — poleciła.

Skierował się do swojej torby i wyjęła z niej czarną tabliczkę wielkości zwykłego zeszytu. Dotknęła jej różdżką, szepcząc coś cicho. Dopiero wtedy Severus się poruszył i podszedł do niej.

— Spójrz tutaj, Severusie. Nie spodoba ci się to. — Wskazała jakieś miejsce na tablicy.

— Zamorduje Albusa! — warknął wściekle Severus, wyrywając z jej rąk tabliczkę po przeczytaniu pierwszych linijek. — Wieloletnie zaniedbanie, braki urozmaiconej diety o stałych porach. Źle zaleczone złamania. Blizny, które nie zagoiły się pod stałą kontrolą lekarską. Według standardowej tabeli powinien być o dwadzieścia centymetrów wyższy i dziesięć kilo cięższy. Idę o zakład, że nawet więcej.

— Co z tym chłopcem ma wspólnego Albus?

— To Harry Potter. Miał być pod troskliwą opieką krewnych. Tu masz wyraźne opisy tej czułej ochrony.

Pielęgniarka patrzyła na niego całkowicie zszokowana.

— Co on zatem robi u ciebie?

— Pan Malfoy znalazł go wczoraj w nocy na ulicy, gdy podążał na spotkanie ze mną. Mugole wyrzucili chłopca z domu za wybuch dzikiej magii.

— I Albus nic nie zrobił? Przecież to Harry Potter! Miał być pod ochroną.

— Też się temu dziwiłem, ale on twierdzi, że o niczym nie wiedział. Na chłopcu nie ma żadnego zaklęcia monitorującego.

Harry przez cały ten czas siedział na skraju łóżka, cierpliwie czekając. Z tego co słyszał, ktoś o imieniu Albus miał się nim opiekować, gdy przebywał u Dursleyów. Chyba, a nawet na pewno, ojciec był na tego Albusa wściekły. Kobieta okazała się magiczną wersją lekarza. Odetchnął po badaniu, które dzięki czarom, nie wymagało dotyku.

Ze zdenerwowania znów rozbolał go brzuch i miał cichą nadzieje, że nie zwróci posiłku. Dlatego czekał aż dorośli skończą dosyć żywą rozmowę. Może zostawią go w spokoju i pozwolą mu się położyć.

— Czy potrzebujesz pomocy przy opiece nad nim? W szkole będę miała więcej możliwości, ale do tego czasu...

— Zajmę się wszystkim — przerwał jej, oddając tablicę. — Możesz już wrócić do szkoły. Podejrzewam, że chcesz o czymś porozmawiać z dyrektorem.

— A żebyś wiedział. A skoro chłopiec jest pod twoją opieką, to nie muszę się zbytnio martwić. Niech dużo odpoczywa, by nabrał sił przed wrześniem. Twoje skrzaty dobrze gotują, więc tu też się nie martwię. Towarzystwo rówieśnika również powinno pomóc przełamać trochę jego lęki.

— Dziękuję. — wyszedł z nią z sypialni chłopca.

Harry westchnął z ulgą i położył się na boku, przykrywając kocem. Emocje nagłego pojawienia się nowej, nieznanej mu osoby opadły i poczuł, jak całe zdenerwowanie uchodzi z niego niczym powietrze z balonu. Przymknął oczy, powoli zapadając w sen.

Drzwi znów się otworzyły, wybudzając go z tej bardzo krótkiej drzemki. Już chciał wstać, gdy usłyszał polecenie Snape'a:

— Leż.

Skoro mu pozwolono, to dlaczego nie posłuchać.

Mężczyzna przysunął sobie krzesło bliżej łóżka i usiadł na nim, przygotowując się, jak Harry sądził, do poważnej rozmowy. Chłopiec przykrył się dokładniej, ukrywając ręce pod kocem. Wcześniejsze emocje znów dały o sobie znać.

— Chciałbym usłyszeć, jak dokładnie traktowali cię Dursleyowie. Jaki, jeśli ma, ma to związek z twoim lękiem przed dotykiem?

Snape skrzyżował nogi, a palec wskazujący wystukiwał nieregularny rytm na oparciu krzesła. Chłopiec wyraźnie widział, że ojciec jest mocno zdenerwowany.

— Przepraszam — szepnął, odsuwając się trochę dalej.

Severus coraz bardziej miał ochotę odwiedzić Petunię Dursley i osobiście, w mało cywilizowany sposób, wyciągnąć z niej całą prawdę. Fakt, że dziecko przepraszało, nawet gdy nic złego nie zrobiło, tylko usłyszało z ust dorosłego kilka słów powiedzianych ostrzejszym tonem, nie było dobrą oznaką. Psychicznie ten chłopiec został skrzywdzony, a teraz są tego efekty.

— Nie jestem zły na ciebie, tylko na Dursleyów za to jak cię traktowali. Żadne dziecko na to nie zasługuje. Miałeś być u nich bezpieczny, a było wręcz przeciwnie, więc to nie ty masz za co przepraszać, tylko oni.

Harry rozluźnił się trochę skoro to nie była jego wina. Nie wrócił jednak na poprzednie miejsce.

— Co oni ci zrobili? Wiem już, że ograniczali ci jedzenie. Co jeszcze? — dopytywał się Severus.

Chłopiec milczał. Nie patrzył nawet w jego stronę. Spuszczony wzrok i nerwowo skubiące pościel palce, mówiły aż za jasno, jakie emocje szarpią dzieckiem.

— Czy karali cię cieleśnie?

Milczenie dziecka denerwowało Snape'a jeszcze bardziej, bo musiało oznaczać, że tak się działo. Wstał nagle i usiadł na łóżku, unosząc brodę dziecka, tak by na niego spojrzał. Wdech chłopca i szeroko otwarte oczy były pierwszą niezwykłą oznaką. Kolejną – mrowienie po całej dłoni i następnie wzdłuż ramienia. Chciał puścić Pottera, bo widocznie jego nagły ruch przestraszył, ale dziecięca ręka powstrzymała go. Oczy dziecka były dziwnie lśniące i nie odrywały od niego wzroku, choć dziwnie zdawało się Severusowi, że nic nie widzą. Powoli pozwolono mu odsunąć rękę, ale nie została ona puszczona do końca.

Harry zobaczył coś podczas tego kontaktu. Nie bardzo rozumiał, o co w tym krótkim obrazie chodzi i musiał się dowiedzieć.

Severus obserwował dziecko, gdy ten ściągał jedną z rękawiczek. Miał niepokojące przeczucie, że zaraz się o czymś dowie. O czymś niezwykle ważnym. Mała rączka dotknęła wnętrza jego dłoni. Znów pojawiło się mrowienie. Nie rozumiał co się dzieje, ale miał całkowitą pewność, że jego syn używa właśnie magii i to na nim.

— Co robisz? — zapytał cicho, by nie wystraszyć go niepotrzebnie po raz drugi.

Harry otworzył oczy, chociaż nie pamiętał kiedy je zamknął. Chyba nadszedł czas, by z kimś podzielić się swoim darem.

— Oglądam przeszłość.

Puścił dłoń ojca i czekał na jego reakcje.

— Przeszłość? — Severus spojrzał na swoją dłoń. — Czytasz z dłoni?

— Nie. Widzę ją. Przez dotyk.

Snape wstał. Harry spodziewał się takiego zachowania. Każdy chce chronić swoją przeszłość. Każdy ma coś na sumieniu.

— Co widziałeś? — warknął mężczyzna.

— Jamesa i Lily Potter, tak myślę. I ciebie. Umawialiście się na coś ważnego. Potem rzucaliście zaklęcia.

Severus Snape stał jak skamieniały. Dziecko naprawdę musiało to widzieć. Tylko trzy osoby brały udział w aktywacji czaru. Nawet Albusa wtedy z nimi nie było.

— Dlaczego chciałeś mnie oddać? — Pytanie Harry'ego wytrąciło go z równowagi.

— Nie twoja sprawa! — krzyknął i wyszedł szybko z sypialni.

Potter westchnął ciężko, zakładając na powrót rękawiczkę. Pewnie później będzie gorzej. Położył się i wtulił w poduszkę. Niechciane łzy potoczyły się po policzkach, ale szybko je starł. Był niby przyzwyczajony do ciągłego odtrącania, ale to zawsze bolało. Nikt nigdy go nie chciał.

Całe szczęście zmęczenie po przebytych wrażeniach objęły go w swoje ramiona, szybko usypiając.

Roztrzęsiony, co zdarzało mu się naprawdę nieczęsto, a wręcz można by powiedzieć, że w ogóle, Severus wrócił do jadalni. Draco już nie było, a Lucjusz siedział przy płonącym kominku. Obok na stoliku czekały dwie szklanki i kryształowa karafka pełna ciemno-złotego płynu.

Snape, nie przejmując się gościem, nalał sobie pół szklanki i wypił jednym haustem. Zaraz potem usiadł w drugim fotelu. Lucjusz nie odzywał się na to zachowanie. Spokojnie napełnił, teraz już oba naczynia i z jednym w dłoni oparł się wygodnie, czekając na wybuch przyjaciela. Nie musiał długo tkwić w niepewności.

— Chłopiec potrafi widzieć przeszłość przez dotyk. Zobaczył moja umowę z Potterami.

— Jak zareagował? Znając go te kilka godzin, raczej był spokojny. Jak ty się zachowałeś? — spytał całkiem spokojnie Malfoy, upijając łyk napoju.

— Ja? — krzyknął na niego Severus, zrywając się z fotela i podchodząc do najbliższego okna. — A jak myślisz? To gorsze od legilimencji, nie można się osłonić.

— Czyli zostawiłeś na górze dziecko, które wyjawiło ci swoją tajemnicę, może nawet nie specjalnie, ale okazało zaufanie? Zostawiłeś je w przeświadczeniu, że się go boisz? Czy jednak uspokoiłeś, że magia ma różne oblicza?

Do Severusa właśnie dotarło co zrobił. Słowa Malfoya były jak ostrza kary, która mu się należała.

— Zraniłem własnego syna — szepnął, odwracając się do Lucjusza.

— I to dosyć boleśnie. Nie idź teraz do niego — zatrzymał go w pół kroku, gdy ten już zmierzał w stronę drzwi. — Pewnie już zasnął.

Mężczyzna jednak nie posłuchał. Wszedł do sypialni syna cicho, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Malfoy miał rację.

Chłopiec faktycznie spał, ale na twarzy ciągle widać było ślady łez, co zabolało go jeszcze bardziej. Poprawił zwinięty koc i niesforną grzywkę, szepcząc cicho:

— Przepraszam, Harry.

Zdjął delikatnie chłopcu okulary i odłożył je na stolik. Już miał wychodzić z pokoju, gdy usłyszał szept:

— Czy mogę mówić do ciebie „tato", zamiast „ojcze"?

W Severusie coś drgnęło, odbierając dech. Po kilku sekundach udało mu się go odzyskać.

— Oczywiście, synu.

— Dziękuję, tato. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Ciche Marzenie**

**Beta: MichiruK**

**Cz.5.**

Harry wtulił się poduszkę, ukrywając uśmiech, chociaż i tak nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć. Jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy. Ojciec go tolerował. Nie, to złe słowo. Tata uznał go za swojego syna. Takiego, jakim był. Może go to początkowo przestraszyło, ale przyjął to. Nie robił mu wyrzutów. Może fakt, że sam był czarodziejem, pomagał?

Westchnął, szczerząc się już jak głupi. Nie był niechciany, a to znaczyło chyba najwięcej.

Z tymi wesołymi i bardzo szczęśliwymi myślami zasnął.

Severus miał z tym trochę więcej kłopotów. Lucjusz bez pożegnania wrócił do siebie.

Snape starał się poukładać wszystko w jakimś porządku. Wiele spraw będzie musiało teraz ujrzeć światło dzienne, inne – wręcz przeciwnie – zostać ukryte bardzo głęboko.

Jego syn będzie teraz w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. On także, jeżeli ich pokrewieństwo wyjdzie na jaw. Na dodatek ma tylko kilka tygodni, by przygotować go na to, co może nadejść. To nie będzie szczęśliwe dzieciństwo chłopca, który już i tak przeżył niejedno okrucieństwo. Postara się jednak ze wszystkich sił, by ten się nie załamał. On nigdy nie był kochany przez swego ojca, ale jego syn nie zazna odrzucenia.

Rano Harry szybko się umył i zszedł na śniadanie. Ojciec już tam był, pijąc kawę. Zatrzymał się w drzwiach i cierpliwie czekał, aż zostanie zauważony.

— Usiądź. — Po chwili Severus dostrzegł go i wskazał krzesło tuż obok siebie. — Nie musisz czekać na moje pozwolenie. Nigdy w przypadku posiłku. Czy to jasne?

— Tak, tato.

Zajął miejsce i zaczął przygotowywać sobie śniadanie. Standardowo nie było tego dużo, co tym razem nie uszło uwadze Severusa.

— Jeżeli jesteś głodny, weź sobie więcej. Jeśli jednak jesteś przyzwyczajony do małych porcji, to postaraj się o coś bardziej odżywczego niż kiełbaski. Owsianka z sokiem będzie odpowiedniejsza i o wiele łagodniejsza dla twojego żołądka. Przekazałem skrzatom, by w twoim pokoju zawsze były jakieś drobne przekąski. Staraj się je jeść pomiędzy głównymi posiłkami.

— Dobrze.

Harry sięgnął po owsiankę, skoro ojciec mówił, że to będzie dla niego zdrowsze. Nikt dotąd nie martwił się o to, co jadł. Kolejna miła rzecz w jego życiu. Po śniadaniu na stole pojawił się półmisek owoców.

— Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, synu.

— Słucham. — Harry sięgnął po banana.

Uwielbiał je, pewnie dlatego, że jadł je dopiero kilka razy, i to przeważnie resztki. Najedzony nie martwił się niczym. Nawet poważny ton ojca go nie przestraszył. Może troszeczkę, ale nie pokazywał tego po sobie. Już dawno nauczył się, że uczuć się nie pokazuje.

— Harry — zwrócił się do niego Severus. — Poza Malfoyami nikt nie może wiedzieć, że jesteś moim synem.

Chłopiec zamarł z ręką trzymającą banana w drodze do ust.

— Dlaczego?

— Dla bezpieczeństwa twojego, a także mojego. Malfoyowie po części też są zagrożeni z powodu posiadanej wiedzy.

— Ale dlaczego? — Głos chłopca stał się nagle lekko płaczliwy.

— Mówiłem ci już, że Czarny Pan może kiedyś wrócić. A ponieważ raz już go pokonałeś, stałeś się numerem jeden na liście jego wrogów, a co za tym idzie i jego zwolenników.

— Ty jesteś jego zwolennikiem — zauważył.

— Jestem szpiegiem. Nie mam zamiaru cię zabić. To był jeden z powodów, dla jakich zostałeś adoptowany przez Potterów. Przeczuwano, że mój syn stanie przeciw Mrocznemu Lordowi i będzie w stanie go pokonać.

— Chroniłeś mnie?

— Nadal to robię — burknął pod nosem Snape, ale Harry i tak to usłyszał.

— Dziękuję.

— Nie musisz. To obowiązek każdego rodzica. — Harry posmutniał, a Severus zrozumiał swój błąd. — Źle to ująłem, Harry. Obowiązek nie zmusił mnie do oddania cię w ręce obcych. Zrobiłbym wszystko, byś był bezpieczny, a to wyjście było jednym z rozwiązań. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że Potterowie zostaną zaatakowani. Miałeś być u nich bezpieczny, kochany i przygotowywany do nadchodzącej wojny. Potterowie byli świetnymi aurorami.

— Dlaczego nie mogłem zostać z tobą?

— Byłem szpiegiem!

— Mogłeś zrezygnować.

— Nie mogłem. Nikt nie odchodzi ot tak od Czarnego Pana. Zdrada równa się śmierci i to wcale nie łagodnej.

Harry zamilkł. Nadal nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego musiał być oddany komuś innemu? Dlaczego nie mógł zostać ze swoimi prawdziwymi rodzicami?

— Co z mamą? — zapytał cicho.

— Lily Potter zginęła, chroniąc cię własnym ciałem.

— Z moją prawdziwą mamą? — dodał, gdy nie został początkowo zrozumiany.

Severus spojrzał na niego z dziwnym zamyśleniem.

— Nie wiem. Zostałeś mi oddany parę godzin po porodzie. Nikt nie odnalazł twojej matki. Zniknęła.

— Kim była? — dociekał Harry.

Ojciec jednak milczał. Czy nie chciał wyjawić mu tej prawdy? Jeżeli tak, to dlaczego? Może gdzieś tam żyła? Może i ją mógł odnaleźć? Stworzyliby wtedy prawdziwą rodzinę.

Cisza przedłużała się, ale chłopiec nie nalegał na odpowiedź. Może tak było lepiej dla niego? Może mógł żyć marzeniami o swojej prawdziwej mamie?

Ten dziwaczny, melodyjny dzwonek znów im przerwał, choć tym razem jedynie milczenie.

— Zamorduję go w końcu! — warknął Severus, wstając od stołu. — Albo zniszczę ten dzwonek.

To ostatnie raczej się nie stanie, więc los Malfoya był minimalnie zagrożony.

— Nie denerwuj się, Severusie, bo ci się loczki zrobią.

Lucjusz wparadował do jadalni standardowym, królewskim krokiem. Tuż za nim podążał Draco z pudełkiem w ramionach.

— Jeszcze raz użyjesz tego dzwonka, to cię przeklnę! — ostrzegł go Snape.

— Ależ oczywiście. Mogę poznać jakąś bliżej określoną datę w tym stuleciu, a może to nastąpi w nadchodzącym? — drażnił się z nim blondyn, zajmując krzesło, a skrzat już ustawiał przed nim filiżankę z kawą.

— Co cię tu sprowadza? — spytał Snape, widząc, że jego groźby raczej nie doczekają się rezultatów.

— Draco się nudził i prosił, byśmy odwiedzili jego nowego kuzyna.

Harry stężał na krześle, obserwując zbliżającego się do niego blondyna. Może zaufał ojcu, ale nie kuzynowi. Odsunął powoli krzesło i wstał.

W jadalni zapanowała cisza. Dorośli obserwowali swoich synów w milczeniu, cierpliwie czekając na to, co nastąpi.

— Przyniosłem coś dla ciebie — odezwał się spokojnie Draco, wcale niezrażony jego zachowaniem.

Wyciągnął w jego stronę pudełko i czekał.

— Co to? — zapytał lodowato drugi chłopiec, krzyżując ręce na piersi w obronnym geście.

— Zabawki. Nie zdążyliśmy ostatnio wstąpić do żadnego sklepu, więc przyniosłem kilka moich.

— Po co?

— Harry! — zareagował Severus, gdy syn nadal okazywał wyraźną wrogość.

Ten zadrżał na krzyk, ale nie zmienił swojego postępowania. Draco jednak nie odpuszczał. Postawił pudełko na ziemi i, siadając obok, zaczął wyjmować z niego zabawki. Kilka natychmiast uniosło się w powietrze, lewitując na wysokości twarzy Harry'ego. Potter obserwował go, mrużąc oczy. Severus usiadł koło Lucjusza. Malfoy kiwnął głową w stronę syna, jakby na coś przyzwalając.

— Co ty planujesz? — zapytał szeptem Snape.

— Spokojnie. Draco próbuje przekonać do siebie Harry'ego. Twój syn mu nie ufa z jakiegoś powodu.

— I myślisz, że przekupstwo pomoże? — rzucił gorzko.

— To nadal jest dziecko. Wskaż mi jakieś, które nie lubi zabawek.

— Chyba nie muszę. Spójrz. — Wskazał głową na chłopców.

Harry, nawet jeśli zainteresowały go nowe przedmioty, nie zaufał kuzynowi. Odszedł w dalszy kąt jadalni i usiadł w fotelu, nie spuszczając z blondyna wzroku.

— Ktoś musiał go naprawdę mocno skrzywdzić, skoro jest aż tak zapobiegliwy — zaczął Malfoy. — Co powiedziała wczoraj Pomfrey? Domyślam się, że był głodzony. Czy coś jeszcze?

— Lista jest bardzo długa. O wiele za długa, jak na dziesięciolatka. Draco nie zdobędzie łatwo jego zaufania.

— Jest uparty. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Młodszy Malfoy faktycznie nie poddawał się tak łatwo. Skoro Potter uciekł w inną część komnaty, on podążył za nim. Nie za bardzo spodobało się to Harry'emu, ale nie reagował, dopóki Draco jedynie bawił się w jego pobliżu. Kilka razy złapał małą, złotą piłkę i odrzucał ją daleko. Gdy wróciła po raz piąty, złapał ją i, krążąc wokół niej palcem wskazującym, unieruchomił. Tym razem odrzucona, potoczyła się po podłodze.

Draco wstał i podniósł piłkę, przyglądając się jej przez chwilę z zainteresowaniem.

— Co jej zrobiłeś? — zapytał w końcu.

— Wyłączyłem.

— Jak?

— Zwyczajnie. Usunął z niej magię. Tak samo, jak została w nią wpleciona, tyle że w przeciwną stronę — odparł za niego Severus, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku Draco, by podał mu piłkę. — Zobaczyłeś to i zrobiłeś, prawda?

— Tak, tato. — Harry spuścił głowę.

Nie wiedział, czy ojca ten czyn nie rozłości.

— Potrafisz powtórzyć każdy czar, jaki zobaczysz?

— Nie wiem. Widziałem dopiero kilka, a niektóre wcale mi się nie podobają.

Przypomniał sobie zaklęcia rzucane przez ojca. Malfoyowie przysłuchiwali się tej wymianie zdań w ciszy, ale do pewnego czasu.

— O co chodzi z tym „zobaczeniem"? — Draco nie wytrzymał.

Harry cofnął się natychmiast kawałek, bo podczas rozmowy Malfoy przysunął się do niego niepostrzeżenie.

— Nie zakradaj się do mnie!

— Harry! — Severus ponownie musiał zareagować.

— Nie ufam mu. Nie przekona mnie zabawkami, nawet magicznymi! — warknął cicho Harry, na uwagę ojca.

— Dlaczego? — Trzy jednakowe pytania zabrzmiały jednocześnie.

Harry nie za bardzo chciał odpowiadać. To należało do jego przeszłości. Przeszłości, o której chciał zapomnieć. Jeżeli blondyn miał okazać się podobny do jego wcześniejszego kuzyna, to wolał od razu go unikać.

— Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru cię skrzywdzić — rzucił Draco, jakby domyślając się jego dylematu. — Chciałem się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić.

— On też tak mówił — wyrwało się chłopcu, ale było już za późno.

— On? Masz na myśli swojego kuzyna? — zapytał Snape. — Też się nad tobą znęcał? Dlatego nie ufasz Draco?

Jednak Harry milczał. Uważał, że i tak zdradził już za dużo przy Malfoyach.

— Lepiej pójdziemy — zaproponował Lucjusz. — Chcesz chyba porozmawiać z synem w ciszy i spokoju? Zafiukaj, gdy trochę się uspokoi.

Snape pożegnał obu i wrócił do Harry'ego, który stał nad pudełkiem zostawionym przez Draco.

— Zawsze chciałem mieć przyjaciół — odezwał się nagle chłopiec, kucając. — Ale z czasem okazywało się, że nimi nie są. Robili to tylko dla zabawy, by mnie ośmieszyć, bo Dudley im kazał. Nauczyłem się nie ufać nikomu. Mój dar zawsze pokazuje mi prawdę. Nigdy mnie nie oszukał i mam zamiar nadal w niego wierzyć.

— Widziałeś, że Draco coś ci zrobi?

— Nie widzę przyszłości.

— Dlatego nadal nie rozumiem. Syn Lucjusza nic ci dotąd nie zrobił, jak możesz go oceniać...

— To jego natura. Jest jak wąż. Nie należy mu ufać. Oszukuje własną rodzinę — sapnął zimno Harry.

— On ma dziesięć lat! To dziecko, tak jak i ty.

— Ale potrafi zrobić tak, by było po jego myśli.

— Kiedy to widziałeś? Nie pamiętam, byś go dotykał.

— Nie musiałem. Tu jest dużo rzeczy, których on dotykał.

Snape usiadł w fotelu pod oknem i wskazał drugi synowi.

— Chyba nadszedł czas, byśmy porozmawiali o twoim darze — zaczął. — Co dokładnie możesz zobaczyć? Wiem, że widzisz czary.

— To tak, jak oglądanie filmu. — Całe szczęście Severus znał ten mugolski wynalazek i nie przerywał chłopcu. — Widzę, co działo się na przykład przy danym przedmiocie. To jak spojrzenie w czyjeś wspomnienia. Nie ma żadnych ograniczeń. Czym dłużej dotykam, tym więcej widzę. Nawet jego stworzenie.

Severusowi nie podobał się ani trochę ten rodzaj magii. Czuł, że syn będzie miał przez to sporo kłopotów. Dodatkowo z całą pewnością nikt nie może poznać prawdy, bo bardzo rzadko znajomość czyjejś przeszłości przysparza przyjaciół. Nikt nie chce dzielić się swoimi tajemnicami. Chłopiec będzie musiał bardzo usilnie chronić swój sekret przed światem.

— Za kilka tygodni pojedziesz do magicznej szkoły. Nikomu nie możesz zdradzić, na czym polega twój dar.

— Dlaczego? Ty przyjąłeś to spokojnie. Nawet Malfoyowie...

— Po prostu nie możesz! — rzucił ostro. — To nie jest dla ciebie bezpieczne. Lepiej żeby to był twój ukryty atut. — Gdy Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco dodał: — Tajna broń. As w rękawie.

— Acha! — zrozumiał chłopiec. — Dobrze. A co, jeśli Draco komuś powie?

— Nie powie. Tym się nie martw.

— Nie ufam mu.

— Wiem, choć nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego?

— Mam swój powód. — Harry nie dawał za wygraną.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ciche Marzenie **

**NB**

**Cz.6.**

Rozmowa z ojcem nie przebiegła chyba po myśli żadnego z nich. Severus dał mu na razie spokój i odesłał do pokoju. Harry'emu nie podobało się wiele spraw, które wyłuszczył mu tata. Nie chciał przyjaźnić się w żaden sposób z kuzynem. Miał swoje powody, ale nie miał zamiaru zdradzać ich dorosłym. Nawet on chciał wierzyć, że Draco kiedyś, może w dalekiej przyszłości, ale kiedyś się zmieni. Bo teraz młody Malfoy był gorszy od Dudleya.

Severus odsyła go do jakiejś szkoły. To raczej nie było niezwykłe. Czy czarodziej, czy nie musi się uczyć. Miał jednak nadzieję, że nie będzie daleko. Nie chce mieszkać w internacie, gdzie będzie widywał się z rodzicem tylko w wyznaczone dni. Jeśli w ogóle będzie, skoro chcą zachować ich pokrewieństwo w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi.

Przypomniał sobie nagle, co mówiła ekspedientka w sklepie. Że normalne jest, iż nauczyciele zajmują się niektórymi uczniami. Czyżby jego ojciec uczył? I to w szkole, do której ma uczęszczać? Wtedy łatwiej byłoby im się spotykać. Przecież chyba w magicznej szkole uczniowie pobierają korepetycje, albo coś w tym rodzaju.

Harry westchnął i otworzył drzwi sypialni. Miał ochotę pozwiedzać ten ogromny dom, a teraz nadarzała się odpowiednia okazja. Zdjął rękawiczkę z jednej dłoni i rozpoczął swoją wyprawę. Muskał ramy obrazów, meble, posągi. Ściany mówiły najwięcej, ale było w nich tak wiele obrazów przeszłości, że trudno było się na niej skupić. To tak jakby chciało się oglądać wiele filmów na raz wyświetlanych na jednym ekranie.

Zatrzymał się, gdy usłyszał cichą rozmowę. Rozpoznał głos starszego z Malfoyów. Musiał niedawno przybyć.

— Ja też tego nie rozumiem. Draco nic mu nie zrobił.

— On twierdzi, że prawdziwy Draco jest całkiem inny, a to, co ty widzisz, to tylko kamuflaż, który ci pokazuje. Nie wiem, co mam zrobić. Muszę go przygotować i do szkoły i do tego co może się stać w przyszłości.

— Wyznaczasz sobie trudne zadanie, Severusie. — Harry usłyszał dźwięk uderzanego o siebie szkła, więc przypuszczalnie któryś z dorosłych robił sobie drinka. — Dobrze wiesz, kim jesteś.

— I dlatego proszę cię o pomoc w chronieniu mojego syna. Mnie może się coś stać, ale on musi przeżyć za wszelką cenę.

Harry zacisnął dłoń na krześle, obok którego stał, podsłuchując rozmowę. Nie podobał mu się tok rozmowy, którą toczył jego ojciec. Nie chciał aż takiego poświęcenia.

— Myślałeś o użyciu _Obliviate_? — zaproponował nagle Lucjusz.

— Po co mam używać zaklęcia wymazującego pamięć?

— Usuń mu wspomnienia o Draco i w ten sposób się zaprzyjaźnią. Gdy trafi do Slytherinu, a na pewno tam trafi, Draco zaopiekuje się nim. Tam będzie bezpieczny, a także ty będziesz mieć na niego oko, jako opiekun Domu.

— Nie mogę mu tego zrobić. Straciłbym jego zaufanie — zaprotestował ojciec.

— Co jest dla ciebie ważniejsze? Jego życie, czy zaufanie?

Harry nie miał zamiaru więcej słuchać. Cokolwiek zdecydują, jego już tu nie będzie. Nie chciał mieć usuwanych wspomnień, nawet jeżeli niektóre naprawdę były okropne, to nadal były jego częścią.

Zaczął biec w stronę wyjścia. Jeden ze skrzatów pojawił się przy drzwiach, blokując swoim drobnym ciałkiem przejście.

— Nie wolno paniczowi wychodzić.

Stworzenie nie wyjęło różdżki, a jednak drzwi zamigotały i, gdy spróbował je otworzyć, nawet nie drgnęły. Udając wściekłe zrezygnowanie udał się do salonu, a następnie na taras. Zejście do grodu nie zostało powstrzymane. Może skrzat pomyślał, że idzie się pobawić? Przebiegł szybko odległość dzielącą go od głównej ścieżki i skierował się ku bramie. Ktokolwiek planował wejście nie myślał o bezpieczeństwie, lecz jedynie o wyglądzie. Przestrzenie pomiędzy szczeblami bramy były tak szerokie, że on, szczupły dziesięciolatek, bez najmniejszego problemu przecisnął się pomiędzy nimi. Jeżeli brama była zamknięta, to przynajmniej nie musiał się tym przejmować.

Ale co teraz? Do Dursleyów z wiadomych powodów nie mógł jeszcze wrócić. Poza tym, to tam szukaliby go w pierwszej kolejności. Na razie musi się stąd oddalić. Potem wprowadzić część drugą planu, który wpadł mu do głowy po podsłuchaniu ojca.

— Jak to uciekł? Tak bez powodu nie ucieka się z domu!

Skrzat skulił się, ale nie odważył poruszyć z miejsca. Pan nienawidził kiedy karali się na jego oczach. Zresztą nawet gdy karali się w kuchni, to był zły.

— Nie mógł odejść daleko.

— Zgubiliśmy go na pobliskim dworcu — wyszeptał jękliwie stwór.

— Pięknie, tego mi jeszcze brakowało. Wiecie chociaż dokąd był pociąg?

— Do Londynu. Tam jest ostatni przystanek.

— A po drodze kilkanaście innych.

— Mogłeś rzucić na niego zaklęcie śledzące — zaproponował poniewczasie Lucjusz. — Może tylko zachciało mu się przejechać.

— Raczej podsłuchał naszą rozmowę — burknął cicho Snape i zaczął przygotowywać się do wyjścia.

— Mam ci pomóc?

— Nie trzeba.

— Może jednak?

— Jak chcesz — dał za wygraną Severus.

Harry ukrył się w zaułku ulicy, gdy tylko dostrzegł blondyna. Jak go tak szybko znaleźli? Domyślał się, że to jakiś magiczny sposób. Zastanawiał się szybko, czy ma pokazać się już, czy jeszcze trochę poczekać. Dowiedział się już tego, co chciał i jedynie co potrzebował do zrealizowania swojego planu to różdżka. Chciał właśnie jakąś zdobyć, gdy zobaczył Malfoya.

Westchnął ciężko i wyszedł wprost na drogę, którą szedł jego ojciec. Reakcja była oczywista. Słuchał Severusa do momentu, gdy Lucjusz wręcz im nakazał wracać do domu, bo robią zamieszanie.

Tam przynajmniej nie został ukarany fizycznie, choć był na to psychicznie przygotowany. Jego karą było przebywanie w swoim pokoju. Jakby dla niego było to coś niezwykłego. Skrzat, który przyniósł mu jedzenie natychmiast został jego pierwszą ofiarą, wziętą na cel.

— Nie odchodź jeszcze — zatrzymał go zanim ten znikł.

— Czy panicz jeszcze czegoś potrzebuje?

— Czy mógłbym dostać różdżkę? Nudzę się, a nie dostałem kary na rzucanie zaklęć.

— Oczywiście, paniczu. Zaraz przyniosę którąś z zapasowych.

Te stworzenia jednak miały pewne wady. Ich służalczość nie zawsze była dobra, przynajmniej jeżeli chodzi o przyszłe ofiary Harry'ego. Dostarczona różdżka nie była doskonała, ale nadawała się do jego planu. Mógłby wykonać je dłońmi, ale nie był stuprocentowo pewny wyników. A musiał, jeśli chciał, by ojciec przeżył.

Ćwiczył na skrzatach, które co pewien czas przynosiły świeże przekąski, a zabierały stare. Pierwsze zaklęcia nie wyszły mu do końca dobrze, ale kolejne już doskonale. Teraz musiał już tylko czekać na odpowiedni moment. Miał nadzieję, że wszystko wziął pod uwagę. Co prawda był to pomysł chwili, ale na razie uważał, że jest dobry. Naprawdę to wolałby tego nie robić, ale jeżeli inni mają cierpieć przez niego, to woli ten plan. Może kiedyś...

Teraz to było dla wszystkich jedyne wyjście.

— Jest panicz proszony na kolację.

Skrzat pojawił się tak nagle, że Harry aż podskoczył.

— Czy ojciec jest sam?

— Nie. Pan i panicz Malfoy mu towarzyszą.

Podziękował i odesłał skrzata. Nadarzała się okazja wprowadzenie planu w czyn. Nawet nie przypuszczał, że uda mu się to tak szybko. Ukrył różdżkę w rękawie i zszedł do jadalni.

Głośno przełknął, gdy przekroczył próg sali. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, jakby to było częścią kary za ucieczkę, ale jemu osobiście to pasowało. Nie był głodny z emocji, tego co ma zrobić, więc ledwo co tknął posiłek.

Dorośli po posiłku zajęli fotele koło kominka i popijali jakieś drinki. Draco usiadł w pobliżu i bawił się zabawkami. Tym razem nie próbował wciągnąć go do zabawy.

Teraz miał okazję.

Chwilę później opuszczał posiadłość ojca, który już o nim nie pamiętał.

Podobnie miał zrobić z Dursleyami. Usunie im z pamięci dzień wyrzucenia go z domu. Będzie musiał z nimi jeszcze trochę wytrzymać.

Może kiedyś usunie czar z ojca. Zrobi to jedynie wtedy, gdy będzie wiedział, że ten będzie bezpieczny.

Jego marzenie o kochającej rodzinie będzie musiało jeszcze trochę poczekać.

**Koniec.**

**Cóż, najpiękniejsze marzenia niestety często się niespełniają.**


End file.
